Open the Door
by Shan at Warblerland
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's Dalton - Pairing: Logan/Tweedles. Logan receives a different kind of comfort from the Twins. They'd known each other too long to stop caring about each other now.


**Title**: Open the Door  
**Pair**: Logan/Tweedles (Evan and Ethan)

**Notes**: Ethan and Evan Brightman, Logan Wright, and the Daltonverse plotline belong to CP Coulter's "Dalton".

* * *

There was no escaping it. There was no escaping them. They always knew. Always. It was frustrating but it was true.

Logan didn't know how they got into his room, but he was sure that it had something to do with the look on his face when he saw Kurt and Blaine kissing just outside of Windsor's doors. Pretty blatant of them considering it was right out in the open. Logan couldn't look away-he was just staring as Blaine kissed the lips Logan had been dying to kiss-literally dying for, at this point-since...

He shook his head. He tried to get the images out of his head. He fled the sight of the kiss, the hands warmly placed on Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, and who knew what else Blaine had managed to do to Kurt-and all with the boy's permission. Because Kurt was his.

Logan had been curt with Derek and he'd ignored Julian and he came to Warblers' practice with a storm cloud that was truly obvious. It didn't help that the new wonderpair had to display their prowess by singing together again. Harvey was just turning the dagger in the wound. Medel had been the lifesaver-she had always looked kindly to a duet for Logan and Kurt.

But in the end, Logan had to go back to Stuart alone. Again.

It wasn't usually this bad, when the mood struck him, but maybe he had been a little too quiet in the Warblers' hall. Maybe that's why the Twins had noticed. But then again...they knew him better than a lot of people.

Which was why he was also not entirely surprised to find them in his dorm room.

"The windows, just so you know, are very old." Logan dropped his bag to the study desk. "If you keep picking at them, they'll get destroyed sooner or later."

"You insult our talents," Evan smirked. "We cracked your keycards."

"Thanks to your little hacker." Logan rolled his eyes and passed the twin that was riffling through his CD case and grabbed the hand to stop him. "Don't ruin the arrangement."

"You can be so anal, did you know...?" Ethan smirked, but he held Logan's hand and didn't release it. The prefect narrowed his eyes at him and pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked softly, in a silent tone that had no mocking, no accusation and no concern. It was an empty tone. "You were quiet during practice."

"Why do you ask questions you know answers to...?" Logan made to move away but stopped when Ethan pulled him back, and now Logan's back was pressed to the twin's chest. He felt the hands loosening his tie and rolled his eyes. "You both have absolutely no care for personal space, do you?"

"Only when the person doesn't actually mind," Evan answered, walking up to them, unconcerned. "You should relax..." and he slapped a pill bottle into his hand. "And medicate. Don't want you getting too angry."

Ethan released Logan, who then looked at the pill bottle and raised his eyebrows. "And if I said no?"

"We won't leave until you do."

"You wouldn't leave even if I did... You stay when you feel like it and go when you do."

"True," Ethan smiled, sitting by the bay window. "Now take the pills."

Logan rolled his eyes and just walked to his desk. "I don't feel like them today. How about letting me feel for a little while? You know why I don't like taking these pills." He dropped them onto the table. When he turned around, Evan was right up at him and he nearly jumped. Evan gazed at him levelly.

"We don't like it any more than you do, Logan," he murmured, seriousness in his tone. "You think we like seeing you lose yourself...?"

"Funny you should ask-"

"Well we don't," Ethan said, his blue eyes very icily intense, and gleaming. "We never have. This is hurting you and we know that. But we're not prepared to lose you to your anger either."

Logan brushed past Evan. "Will the two of you get out of my room?"

"Do you want us to?" Evan asked coolly as he leaned against the study desk. This made Logan turn. "What?"

"I said..." Evan picked up a coin on the desk and turned it idly on his knuckles. "...do you want us to leave...? And then you get to be alone...? And whine...? About how Kurt is making out with Blaine?"

"We saw you watching outside Windsor..." Ethan murmured, getting up and walking to Logan. "For what it's worth...we're sorry it hurts you."

"No, you're not."

"We are." Evan's eyes were no less intense than Ethan's. "And we're here to make sure you're not quite as alone as you think."

"You're not comforting me."

"Aren't we...?" Evan smirked as he picked up the pill bottle, opening it. "Maybe we aren't. But we won't let you hurt yourself by loneliness." He nodded to his twin.

Ethan smiled and without warning, grabbed Logan's arms, holding them behind his back. Before Logan could even struggle, Evan swooped forward. He slipped a capsule between his lips and pressed his mouth onto Logan's.

The kiss was angry and hot, and there was a swallow from Logan and that was when Ethan released him. Logan pushed away, looking flushed. "What do you think you're-?"

"Just like old times..." Evan smiled.

"I would've done it, but Evan won rock-paper-scissors," Ethan said coolly. He touched Logan's elbow. "Did I hurt you? I had to move fast, memories of being hit to the ground by your jeet kune do is still fresh."

"Oh you mean like this?" Logan grabbed Ethan and pushed him to the wall, pinning his wrists. Evan didn't look afraid for his twin's well being.

Ethan hardly looked bothered. But he licked his lips. "How long before the drug kicks in?"

Logan stared hard at him, but after a moment's contemplation, "...a little while. Then it all goes gray."

"Then we're not leaving until the gray goes away."

Logan looked him over. "Why not?"

"I told you..." Evan murmured behind him. "We're sorry it hurts you."

"You don't have to pity me."

Ethan looked up at Logan and brushed his lips against his for a moment. Logan didn't react negatively. Ethan smiled. "But somehow you don't want us to stop."

Logan looked down at Ethan, wrists pinned and ice blue eyes lit. "It's all right," Ethan said calmly. "If you want to."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the challenge, and moved forward, engulfing the twin in a kiss. Ethan breathed out, making to move his hands, but Logan held them pinned. Evan smirked as he watched.

Gasping for breath, Logan released him, and Ethan smirked. "See? I knew you'd grow to put up with us being-" he stopped when Logan slumped against him suddenly, face in his shoulder. "Logan?"

Evan moved forward, but Logan was simply holding Ethan to him. Clutching onto him. Ethan glanced at his twin, who just shook his head almost sadly. Ethan embraced him. "It's all right. We're here."

Logan's voice was muffled, lips pressing briefly to Ethan's shoulder. "What took you?"

"Waiting for you to let us in," Evan smiled. He hugging Logan from behind, his chin on the prefect's shoulder. "But now that we have the key...we'll come back any time. Just don't change the locks."


End file.
